


Seriously

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [42]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Day Seven - Tropes, F/M, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Klaroline are human best friends in high school. Then Klaus goes all Teen Wolf all of a sudden and, mmh, wolves have mates ahahAHAH FUNNY STORY YOU'RE MINE, SWEETHEART.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously

"Klaus, you're scaring me."

He had been tense all day, snapping at every little thing. When he stormed away after school, Caroline thought it was best to give him some space to blow off some steam. Six hours was her limit, though, and she tracked his phone when he dared to ignore her constant texts and calls.

She finally found him on the steps to the creepy Lockwood cellar, and he looked distraught.

"Seriously, Klaus, talk to me," she pleaded, sitting right next to him on the cold stone. "What's going on with you?"

Klaus sighed, barely meeting her eyes. "It's the first full moon after my eighteenth birthday," he answered.

"Okay," Caroline drawled. "That explains nothing. What, are you werewolf waiting for your first period?"

Rubbing at his neck, Klaus stared down at his feet. His best friend would never understand. "Kind of," he mumbled.

Caroline clutched his arm. "No, seriously Klaus," she snapped. "What's going on?"

"I'm a werewolf, and the first full moon I'll have to change rises in about twenty minutes," he said quickly, like tearing off a bandaid. "I came here because there's apparently enough chains to keep me safely tied down."

"Oh my god," Caroline gasped, releasing his arm.

Klaus froze. When his mother told him about his true paternity on his eighteenth birthday, he figured it was part of an agreement with his father. But no, it was really to warn Klaus that his actually dead father was a werewolf, and turning eighteen would trigger the same gene in him.

He had wanted to tell Caroline right away, needing someone to process the news with him. Esther had encouraged him to keep it all a secret, however, in the name of protecting him. She was sure that Caroline and the rest of the town would turn against him if they knew.

Already hiding the fact he was head over heels in love with his best friend was scary enough. Klaus didn't want to risk everything by adding a furry alter ego that could kill people.

And now, his fears were coming true.

Just as he expected her to run away, though, Caroline surprised him by throwing her arms around him.

"Is this why you were so crabby today," she asked, worried. "How similar is this to Harry Potter? Like do I need to stock up on chocolate for these days, or will that poison you like a normal dog? Oh, god, was that offensive? I'm sorry, I just want to know how I can help."

Klaus stared, mouth open in shock. "Y-you don't care," he asked in disbelief. "Mother said-"

"It doesn't matter," Caroline interrupted, shaking her head. She took Klaus's face in her hands. "You are my best friend in the world, and I'm not letting you deal with this alone." Leaning back, she shoved herself to her feet. "Now, let's go figure out some chains."

Standing to follow, Klaus couldn't help the goofy smile overtaking his face. Turning into a wolf was less scary with Caroline Forbes by his side.

* * *

When he woke up, Klaus was surprised to find himself covered in blankets and his best friend. "Caroline," he croaked out.

Lifting her head from his bare chest, Caroline groggily met his eyes. "My internal clock woke me up hours ago," she said. "You had already transitioned back, naked and shivering. I figured the least I could do was to share my blankets."

Klaus waited for the usual embarrassment to flood him, just like it had anytime Caroline was especially affectionate. Instead, Klaus just felt an innate sense of rightness. He registered his arms resting loosely around her waist, and he instantly held her more tightly.

Almost like instinct.

"Normally," Caroline spoke up, snuggling deep into his chest, "I would freak out over your nakedness and sleeping on the ground, but I really don't want to get up."

Letting his fingers stroke the skin just under her t-shirt, Klaus hummed in agreement. "I guess this wasn't in the best friend agreement," he half-joked, referencing a contract she had drawn up after a particularly bad fight in middle school. Still, he worried this would ruin their relationship altogether.

"I'm more upset you didn't just tell me," she said, thinking he was talking about the wolf business. "I could have planned this whole thing better. Gotten an air mattress, for instance. Maybe fuzzy handcuffs for more comfortable chaining."

Klaus's entire body tensed with her joke, the arousal a hundred times stronger than he was used to. "Caroline," he warned.

"I'm kidding," she scoffed. Looking up, she sent him a stern glare. "But seriously, no more secrets."

With her face so close, demanding complete honesty, Klaus couldn't help it. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms, and he was tired of lying to her. "Even if it changes everything," he asked softly, bringing a hand to her cheek. He wasn't sure where the burst of courage came from, but Caroline wasn't pulling away or looking afraid.

It wasn't anything like he'd pictured their first kiss to be. He was naked and sweaty after his first transition; her day-old makeup and outfit somehow more endearing than her mussed hair.

And yet, it was perfect.

He leaned forward, Caroline meeting him halfway. It was surprisingly chaste given his lack of dress, but something definitely shifted within Klaus.

"Wow," Caroline whispered as she pulled back. "That was a long time coming." Her shy smile dropped, though, when she realized Klaus was just staring at her. "What? Is my morning breath that bad? You regret it. Oh my god," she exclaimed, scrambling to get up. She thought Klaus liked her, just as she'd had a pathetic crush on her best friend for more than a year. They finally acted on their feelings, and Klaus had clearly changed his mind.

Before she could fully leave him, though, Klaus grabbed her in a panic. "No, love," he said, pulling her into his lap as he sat up. "I'm sorry, that was perfect."

Scowling, she hit his shoulder. "Then what's the deal, Teen Wolf," she asked. "You scared me."

Laughing, a touch hysterical, Klaus tightened his arms around her. "You're not going to believe me," he said, placing a sweet kiss on her nose.

"Try me," she dared, narrowing her eyes.

He sighed, meeting her stern gaze. "I could be wrong," he hedged, "but I'm fairly certain wolves have mates."

"Okay," Caroline said, drawing out the word in question.

"And," Klaus continued carefully, "I believe you might be mine."

"SERIOUSLY?"


End file.
